


Not Related

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Jim comes home from college for his mom's wedding to David McCoy and meets his hot new stepbrother.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: bridge2sickbay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 28





	Not Related

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"Do I have to go?" Jim sulks, and he's good at sulking. He's just come home for his spring break, and he'd rather stay on the family farm instead of watching his mother's latest attempt at ruining her life.

"It's my wedding," his mother answers with a glare, and that's her last word on the matter. Three hours later, he's all shiny and propped-up next to her, being shown off to her new husband (god, what an old dog, but at least her men aren't his problem any longer, he'd be off in a week again) and the dozens of new family members he quickly tries to forget.

"Not much fun, isn't it?" a guy next to him says as Jim does his damnest to get drunk on the punch, fast.

The _no_ is already on Jim's lips but then he catches the gaze of his mother and it makes him shut up.

"Why don't you let me show you around?" the guy says. Jim shrugs, but then he finally turns around and looks at the guy and – whoa – he looks gorgeous. Dark hair, intense eyes, full lips. A few years older than Jim, but he'd always had a taste for more experienced men.

"Okay," he manages to say.

"By the way, I'm Len, your new step-brother," the guy says, nudging his shoulder as he leads him into the garden.

"Does that make us related?" Jim asks when they're in a hidden corner between large bushes.

"Not enough." Len twinkles.

"Good," Jim says and leans into a first kiss.


End file.
